Dinner or coffee
by Rainnejay
Summary: Alicia said if she was back at Georgetown, she would have said yes. What was the question? Its a one shot. Sorry for the short Bio, if you want me information, read it. [Alicia,Will]
So this was originally apart of a fanfiction compettion but I wrote another one for it. So because I haven't uploaded in a while, I decided upload this one instead. But look out readers, im coming back.

* * *

A frizzy haired girl ran through the halls of a new polished building as she tried not to be late for her first class. She was able to make it with a whole second left. When she came into the large classroom(it could fit two hundred easily), she found that there was a shortage of seats. Even though it was the first day of classes and most people don't make it to their first class at all, there is a large group of students that try to make it there on time(especially a first year).

The girl found an empty spot by a girl that seemed nice, or she hoped. But as soon as she was going to make her move, another girl slid in and sat down next to her. The girl huffed and was afraid that she would end up in a really crappy seat, either in the very front of class, or the very back. And then the girl found her saving grace, a seat in the middle of the class. It was far enough to be hidden from stares, and yet close enough that the teacher would be able to know who she was. When she approached the seat, she found herself blushing as she saw the guy sitting next to her. She had remembered him from the night before, he was partially the reason that she was late today. She sat down in the seat next to him as soon as the professor walked into the room and closed the door. Luckily he was the type to show up late.

"Good morning class and welcome to Criminal Law 101. Take a good look around, these are the people that you will be around for probably next three years. Those who make it through law school and the bar, you will most likely be seeing them for the rest of your career." The girl looked next to her and smiled at the boy, and he smiled back.

"Hey, I'm Will, Alicia right?"Alicia nodded her head and shook his hand that he lent to her.

"Yeah, we met last night at the pool party."

"Ha, yeah I'm sorry about that. But hey at least I have the rest of my life to make up for it right."He nudged her with his elbow and smiled. She couldn't help but to smile at the little joke that he made. But on the inside, she kind of hoped that he would be there that long.

"Yeah what seat are you? We have to put our seat number down for the roster so he will know if we are in our seats."

"36L"

"35L"The professor started to write on the board and Alicia took out her notebook to start writing down notes for the class.

"Well it'll be 35 and 36L forever huh. Maybe we can help each other with homework and things of that nature. Or other things."Will said as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. The warmth of his breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Other things?"Alicia looked up from her notes to see a cheshire grin looking back at her.

"Maybe I can make up for yesterday by taking you out for coffee or dinner? It'll be my treat."Alicia was worried about his intentions. Alicia was not a virgin or an imbecile, she knew exactly what he wanted from this relationship, and it wasn't her notes.

"No thank you on the dinner, but I wouldn't mind getting coffee and studying together."Will gave her a little pout before drawing his attention back to the professor.

"Awe, I think that we could have amazing together."He continued to pout as he started to write down notes.

Alicia continued to think over his words for the next two weeks. Could they really be great together? In the past two weeks they spent a lot of time together, and most of it was getting ahead of the work that they had. He seemed like a nice guy, but every time they were around cute girls, he seemed different. In the first month and a half at Georgetown, Will had dated or at least had sex with thirty girls. Every night was a new girl and every day another girl seemed to drool over him. It seemed as though she was the only girl that was not in love with Will Gardner. Or so everyone thought.

They were in the beginning of their second semester of Georgetown, and once again they found themselves sitting next to each other in every class. Every girl hated her because she seemed to be the only girl that Will hung around for long. The guys for some reason stayed away from Alicia, though she always saw their eyes watching her. She was very beautiful after all, just not as outgoing as the other girls on campus.

"Will I can't find my scarf, is it at your apartment?"Alicia asked as she dugged through her bag to find something to cover her neck. It was early February and still very cold in the nation's capital. Will smiled and shook his head. He took his scarf from around his neck and placed it around hers.

"It probably is, you practically live there now."Alicia tried not to blush as she felt his breath against her cheek.

"Well your roommate is never home and yours is so much closer than mines."The two of them walked out into the cool breeze of Maryland winter. The two of them walked to Will's car slowly, enjoying their walk.

"Why don't you move in next semester? Mikey is leaving soon and I need a new roommate." Alicia almost tripped over her own feet as the words came out of his mouth.

"What we barely know each other."

"Alicia it has been almost six months, and by the time it happens, it'll be a year. Besides, we pretty much do everything together any way. We a this close to being married."Will formed his hands as though he was picking up a pinch of salt to show how little they had left to go.

"All we need to do now is move in and have sex."He joked. Alicia elbowed him as she reached the car door.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that it would be easier for the both of us if we moved in together."Will didn't unlock the car door. He had been thinking about her moving in with him for a while now, and he really needed an answer. Even though the two of them are just friends, there was something about Alicia Cavanaugh that just had Will so out of character. He would never give his scarf to some girl, or half of the things that he did for her. But Alicia made him want to do everything, to stop everything for her. He just didn't know.

"I'll have to think about it. Now can we leave, I'm getting cold."She pouted as she leaned against the car.

"Really, you have my scarf, that I probably won't get back. Just like my sweatshirt or my cap or half of the things you stole from me."

"I never stole a single thing from you. You gave all of those things away willingly."Alicia smiled as she grabbed his keys from his hand and unlocked his car. Shocked that she took the keys out of his hand, he tried to wrestle her for the keys and ended up pinning her against his car. The two of them stood there looking into each other's eyes, heavily breathing with the same thought on their mind.

"You may be smarter, but I am definitely stronger than you."Will joked as he finally let her go. As Will was letting her go a guy pushed him to the ground. Alicia yelled as the two men struggled. As the man pinned Will down, he started talking to Alicia to calm him down.

"It's ok miss, I got him."Confused, Alicia stood there as Will struggled to break free from his hold.

"What do you mean got him?"

"He was not attacking you?"The man asked genuinely concerned.

"No, he's my friend, we were playing."Immediately after she finished her sentence, the man got up from ontop of Will and stood in front of Alicia.

"Oh I am so sorry. I saw him pin you against the car door after you two struggled. I thought that maybe he was trying to hurt you or something."Alicia blushed at the thought of this man trying to save her life, even if she wasn't in any real danger.

"Thank you any way."

"I'm Peter by the way."

"Alicia, and this is Will."She said as she pointed to a very angry Will standing behind him. Peter blushed slightly and reached out his hand to Will in an apology.

"I'm sorry, I have a sister. I get over protective sometimes."

"Yeah I know, I have two. Alicia are you ready?"Will asked as he walked to the driver's side of his car and got in.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't like losing. Even if he didn't want to play the game in the first place."

"It's ok. I'm sorry if I hurt your friend back there. But I am happy that I bumped into you."Alicia couldn't help but to smile and blush at Peter's remarks.

"Good bye Peter."Peter slightly bowed before leaving Alicia to get in the car. Once Alicia got in the car, she could feel the heat coming from Will's face.

"Oh don't get like that. If I was really getting attacked, wouldn't you want someone like him to help out? Or if it was Sara or Aubrey."Will turned on the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Not the way he was looking at you."

"Yeah and how was he looking at me?"Alicia teased, hoping to rile him up.

"The way lion looks at his prey."

"You mean the way you look at every girl on this campus."

"I don't look at you like that anymore."Alicia stopped joking and looked out at the window. She did not need to hear anymore of this game. She always knew that he didn't look at her like those other girls anymore, she just never wanted to hear him say it.

"Alicia you know I could never treat you like those other girls that I date or whatever. You mean more than that to me."Will placed a hand on her knee for comfort, but it did not help her much.

Alicia never moved in with Will, but their relationship thrived. After Will finally got to Alicia, she broke and finally went out to dinner. They dated for all of two months. It was short lived, and they eventually broke up just because they couldn't do it. They didn't (or Alicia) didn't believe that the two of them were ready for a real relationship at the moment. Oddly, their break up didn't change their friendship in any way. While they were dating, they really didn't see much of a difference, except for the sex. But they were happy that they could continue to be friends.

It was the beginning of their third year in law school that caused the most change for them. They had stayed in touch throughout the summers, even with both of their internships. But it was true that time makes the heart grow fonder.

When Alicia saw Will talking to one of his friends once she got back on campus, she nearly tackled him to the ground. If it wasn't for the fact that he was leaning against a wall, they would both be on the ground.

"Leesh, hey."He laughed as her hair fell into his face.

"I missed you so much, we have so much to talk about. Hey Randy."Alicia said as she looked over to see Will's best friend grinning largely at them.

"Hey Alicia. Will I'll catch you later. You two need to catch up."With that, Randy walked away.

"So you missed me huh?"

"How could you tell?"Alicia said as she got down from Will's grasp.

"Well you screamed my name and jumped in my arms, I think that that was a dead giveaway."He laughed and hugged his best friend again.

"So what's new pussycat?"Will asked as they walked to a coffee shop.

"Really?"Alicia asked as she continued to walk next to Will.

"I'm trying to bring it back."Alicia shook her head and laughed. Will couldn't help but stare at her as she laughed. He loved watching her laugh. She didn't laugh like those other girls, all timid and shy. She laughed like a banshee and never tried to conceal it. Her hair was always an unruly light brown, and like the fashion of the day, her beautiful flat stomach was showing. He always wondered what she would look like in a suit, since he never saw her in a long shirt other than his when she didn't have one.

"I don't think it is meant to come back Will."

"Well it should, it will someday."

"Just not today."

"Ah, so how was your break?"

"It was fine, Owen is a mess as always. And I have started dating Peter." Will stopped walking and looked at Alicia. It wasn't that Will really minded Alicia dating other guys, well he did, but he really hated Peter. There was just something about him that threw him off.

"What?"

"You're dating Peter?"Alicia smiled and looked at him as though she was confused.

"Um yeah. You remember him right?"

"Yes, he threw me to the ground when we first met."

"He said he was sorry like a million times Will."Alicia sighed as she continued to walk down the street. Will sighed and continued to walk down the street with her.

"I just don't like him Leesh. I don't think that he is right for you."Alicia rolled her eyes at him, it wasn't the first time that she and him talked about him. She had heard from Will constantly that he hated him and did not believe that they were a good match. She had hoped that eventually he would get out of it.

"You always say that. I never talk bad at your "girlfriends"."Alicia protested as she had walked into the coffee shop.

"Yes you do, you hate all of them. You say that they are all trashy."

"Well they are. A few were ok." The two of them walked up to the busy line and continued their conversation.

"Exactly, this is what we do, we talk about each other's past relationships."Alicia sighed and turned her attention to the front of the line.

"Can you at least try and like each other please, for my sake."Will snaked his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her to make her feel better.

"You know that I will always act civil towards your boyfriends, I just don't have to like them."Alicia rolled her eyes and then smiled at him. She knew he only had her best intentions in mind. But she really did like Peter and wanted her best friend to like him just as much. But as long as they could be in the same room as each other and not fight like last time was good enough for her. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be for very long.

It was a week before graduation and all of the tests were finished and sent in. They would find out tomorrow if they passed the BAR. The two of them had celebrated the finale of classes the day before, and early that morning. That night was mostly used for packing and doing any last things before the end of law school career.

It had been raining all day that day. Alicia was sitting as she looked out the window of her apartment. In about two weeks she would be at her new firm, Crozier, Abrams & Abbott, in Chicago. Her relationship with Peter was going pretty well, for the beginning. She didn't exactly share his ambitions, or his goals, but she did have some feelings for him. But she couldn't help but feel something was missing in him. But every time she thought about it, she drifted to Will.

Her phone had rang, pulling her from her thoughts. It was her brother making sure that he had gotten the dates correct. He was happy to come for Alicia's graduation a few days early, he did not want to be at his parents house any longer than he needed to be. Even if it was just for break. After hanging up with Owen, she heard a knock on the door. She had hoped that it was Peter, he said that he would come by after work. She was happy that he was transferring back to his hometown in Chicago like her. But when she answered the door, she found that she had a bigger surprise than her boyfriend or brother.

"Will what are you doing here, I thought that you were getting things ready for your family?"Will was drenched head to toe with water, he had been outside for very long, or so it seemed. Without a word, Alicia let Will in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to get you a towel, you want some coffee?"Alicia went to grab a towel went she felt something pulled her back. When she turned around, she saw that Will had a firm grasp on her hand.

"Alicia I have been outside for twenty minutes thinking about what I want to say to you. And if I don't say it now, I don't think that I ever will."Alicia stood in front of him with wide eyes. She was afraid of what he had to say to her. Was he married, did he have a kid, was he actually a woman. Even though she was almost certain that two out of the three theories were definitely false, she was not sure exactly what else come he say.

"I love you."That was not something that she was expecting him to say.

"Excuse me."Alicia wasn't sure if she should be mad, happy, or sad. She was a little mad because he waited so damn long to say anything. She had felt these feelings so long ago, but pushed them away because she didn't know if he felt the same. She wanted to be happy, but she was with Peter, and she still had no idea where that was going. She was just a big bundle of emotions.

"I love you, I have probably loved you since that stupid pool party where I made a mess of myself and kept you up all night. Each day that we had together only made me love you even more. Even if you don't feel the same, I couldn't live with myself knowing that yo had no idea how I felt about you. I couldn't let you leave me without at least trying one last time."

"Trying, is this just about sex? And if not, why not before I started dating Peter. Why not tell me you love me before?"Alicia pulled her arm from him and backed away from him. He was not just going to come here and shake up her life and act like it was nothing. That after saying this they would just run off into the sunset together. This was not a fairy tale romance.

"I was going to the day you met Peter, but after you met him, that was all that you talked about. And this is not just about sex Alicia, if that was the case, I would not have held this in for so long. I have never been in love before Alicia, I have never felt the way I have about you. Every day I see you with someone else or you are not near me, I feel physical pain. I may seem like I don't care on the outside, but on the inside I crave you every day. The night you slept in my bed and we just slept felt so right. I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want to go to bed with you every night. I want to have meaningless fights over things like pancakes or waffles. I want to walk around the park with you and feed the ducks. I want to do the small things that couples do together. I want to date you so long that your scent in permanently set in my closet and bed. I want to marry yo Alicia and have a bunch of kids together that we can raise to be little lawyers. Alicia I want you, and every little flaw that comes with you. Even your crazy laugh."Alicia tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall as Will spoke. Alicia realized that this was what she was missing. With Peter they always talked about him or the law, or how many kids he wanted. He never said these things to her, and she was afraid that he never would. But now, she thought that maybe wouldn't be the worse thing to happen to her.

"What about Peter?"Alicia asked through the sniffles.

"Peter is a political hound dog, he will find some woman to marry and be his trophy wife. There are a million woman that can replace you in his eyes, hell there are a thousand Peters, but there is only one you. And hopefully, you think that there is only one of me, for you."He was so vulnerable, so open, the most open he had ever seen him. If she were to say no to him, she would be the most horrid creature in the world.

"Will, are you sure that we could be a good couple?"

"We would be the best. Gardner and Cavaughn rules the east coast. Not just partners, but soulmates. I told you before, I think that we would be amazing."Alicia couldn't help but smile and wrap her hands around Will's neck, pulling him close to her. As the two fell into a passionate kiss, the both of them could not deny how right it felt. It felt as though they were two puzzle pieces only meant for each other and finally coming together. Will pulled the two of them apart for a second, he just had to make sure.

"So this means that..."But before he could finish, Alicia cut him off.

"This means that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life as well."Will couldn't help but to smile at this beautiful creature that had basically just agreed to marry him. The couple started to strip clothes, mostly to stop Will from getting sick. As soon as they started to get to the bedroom, the front door opened.

"Well well, I see my sister is having some fun before she starts her life."Owen her little brother said as he sat his bags down on the floor and closed the door.

"Owen, what are you doing here?"Alicia asked as she started to grab clothes to cover the both of them up.

"I said I was coming earlier."

"Yeah but I thought that you meant like tomorrow."

"Well never mind about that, who is this hunk?"Owen said as he reached out a hand to the man cowering behind his sister. Alicia screamed and pushed her younger brother into the kitchen to fill him in on what had just happened. But he was not the only person that needed to be filled in.

Surprisingly, Peter took the news quite well. He ended up marrying one of Alicia's friends. At first she was a little mad that she would just jump on the chance to marry Peter. But a few years later, she had heard that Peter was arrested for bribery and soliciting prostitutes. She was happy that she dodged a bullet there, but was sad for her friend. The both of them decided to help her get on her feet and give her a job at their firm, Lockhart, Cavaughn, & Gardner.

After their third kid, their name partner left the firm, making it Cavaughn, Gardner & associates. It became one of the top firms in Chicago in a few years. It didn't take long for the two of them to expand on the east and west coast. By the time their kids were in high school, the had one of the top firms in the country.

One day while Alicia was getting the ready for christmas, her granddaughter asked her a very important question.

"Grandma, how did you and grandpa meet?"Alicia smiled as she stopped decorating the cookies.

"We met at law school. We first met at a pool party years and years ago. But the day I truly met your grandpa and what changed my life was a simple question. He asked me out for dinner or coffee."

"And you said yes to dinner grandma?"

"No, but I did say yes to the coffee.I am so happy that I said yes, I'm not sure how I different my life would be now."

"You wouldn't know grandpa?"Alicia ran her fingers through her granddaughter's hair. She could not believe how much she looked like her daughter Grace. She smiled and looked out the window at Will.

"I think that I would have known grandpa, but I am not sure if I would be where I am today."

"And where are you at today grandma?"

"I'm happy."

Alicia clutched the glass plate as she fell to the floor crying. She had heard Eli slam the door behind him in a hurry to get out of the house. Alicia curled up in fetal position and continued to cry out.

"If only I would have said yes, to just one. If only."


End file.
